Fran Finds her Hero
by VelvetC
Summary: Focusing on the relationship between Balthier and Fran, how they met and how their relationship progressed before the events of the game. FranxBalthier. Read and Review! ON HOLD, POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1 In the Streets of Archades

Fran Finds her Hero

Chapter One

**Just thought I'd join everyone else and write a fic about how Fran might have met Balthier. This was just a lil story to keep me amused so sorry if it's not quite up to scratch! Set in Fran's POV. Soz if it's a bit OOC.**

**It's basically about how Balthier met Fran, and how he helped her to become what we know her as in the game. I thought the song Hero was quite fitting, relating to how she is her own hero, yet Balthier is her hero too. Explores how their relationship is, before and during the game, blah blah - as I said, just a little thing I wrote to relieve my boredom! Might take the song lyrics out, depends on what reviews I get and how the story progresses!**

**R&R and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters or anything to do with it at all. Neither do I own the song Hero.**

Fran did not know what made her go to Archades that day. She had long ago become desensitised to the hustle and bustle of the Hume world, but somehow, Archades seemed too much. After twenty years of being alone in Ivalice, unable to hear the call of the Wood any longer, Fran had never visited Archades. It held so little greenery, she noticed as she walked through the spotless streets with its imposing buildings. She appreciated the architecture, but it was all concrete, metal and stone. So lifeless.

Cabs soared across the sky, airships departed from the Aerodrome and if anything, Fran appreciated these most. Ever since she entered the Hume world and put her life in Eryut Village behind her, she had been fascinated by the machinery of airships

"_Perhaps this is what drew me here"_ she pondered as the structures passed noiselessly overhead.

She gained many strange glances from the Archadians, but this was something she had grown used to over the years, the way the Humes would stare as she walked by. She had grown to not let it bother her any longer and any unwanted advances from Hume males who attempted to admire her scantily clad body in a most inappropriate way – well, they would find themselves on the receiving end of her stiletto.

Fran made her way down the streets, pausing when she came to a roadside café. It would be a perfect place to sit and watch the airships pass and so she seated herself at a table. It wasn't long before a waiter approached her.

"Can I get you something?" He asked

"No" Fran replied plainly. She wasn't thirsty, nor was she hungry. She just wanted to sit for a while.

"You can't sit here and order nothing" He said impatiently. Fran merely glared.

Little did Fran know, however, that another customer at the café was sitting a few tables away, eyeing her with interest and watching the exchange.

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave" The waiter continued, pointing to the street with his notepad.

"I am not allowed to sit?" Fran asked

"No"

"Now, now….." A voice carried past Fran's ears. Commanding and smooth and she looked up to see its speaker. A Hume male, quite tall, with a gold embroidered vest over a crisp white shirt. A gun was slung over his back.

"I'll pay for the lady" He said, pushing a few Gil into the waiter's hand. He walked away to the next table, grumbling incoherently.

To Fran's indignation, the man took his place in the seat opposite her. Fran didn't so much as spare him a glance.

"Do I not receive a thank you?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. Fran turned to look at him

"Thank you" She said flatly.

"So what is a woman like you doing in a place like Archades?"

Fran noticed that this Hume had not referred to her as a viera, which made her let her guard down a little. She was very rarely seen as an equal to other Humes, yet her suspicious nature, fostered from living in a world that is so different to the place where she was born, made her wary still.

"I came to see airships" Fran replied, giving herself an excuse for being in the city.

"Interesting" The man replied. "I came to look for a co-pilot for my own airship"

Fran's ears pricked up despite herself "Oh?"

"Indeed. Your name?"

"Fran" Fran replied, feeling herself relax a little in this man's presence.

"Balthier. It's a pleasure"

_There's a hero _

_If you look inside your heart _

_You don't have to be afraid _

_Of what you are _

_There's an answer _

_If you reach into your soul _

_And the sorrow that you know _

_Will melt away _

And then a hero comes along

_With the strength to carry on _

_And you cast your fears aside _

_And you know you can survive _

_So when you feel like hope is gone _

_Look inside you and be strong _

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you_

"And you are to offer me a position as co-pilot?"

Fran asked as Balthier lead her to the Aerodrome. What had made her follow him she did not know but somehow, he seemed trustworthy, different to the other Humes she had met. Friendly, not prejudiced. He didn't make any lewd comments about her dress sense, he didn't joke about her ears, he didn't question her past and how she had come to leave the Wood – and this suited her just fine.

"Now that would be presumptuous" Balthier replied

"I apologise"

"Of course, if you want to apply, I will have to look through the other applicants" Balthier told her distractedly as he opened the airlock on the ship. Fran admired its structure.

"How many applicants do you have?"

"You're the only one" Balthier replied with a grin.

"I did not say I was applying"

"Now I suppose that was rather presumptuous of me"

Fran smiled at this. Not a smile that could be discerned as one by most, but Balthier seemed to notice and smirked as they stepped inside. It had a strange smell to it, Fran thought. A mixture of metal, gunpowder, engine oil and some exotic cologne. Her heels tapped lightly on the floor as she moved forwards to inspect the controls.

"Can you fly?" Balthier asked, standing at a distance with his arms folded and watching her explore

"Yes" Fran replied, offering no explanation to how she learnt and she was surprised when Balthier did not question it.

"Why should you require a co-pilot?"

"Every leading man needs a leading lady" He replied and Fran felt her respect for Balthier fall a notch.

"And so you seek a trophy to impress?" She asked, the slightest hint of indignation in her calm tone.

"Quite the contrary. A sky pirate needs a partner, to put it differently. I can impress quite sufficiently alone."

"Sky pirate" Fran repeated "Quite a profession"

"Quite a profession indeed and a rather lucrative one"

"It does not appear so from your airship" Fran commented "She needs maintenance"

"Does maintenance come under skills in your application?" Balthier asked, raising his eyebrow once more

"Do you have a wrench?" Fran replied in answer to his question.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note – Short first chapter I know, but I had to set the scene. The next chapter will involve Fran and Balthier getting to know each other a little better….I'll leave it up to your imagination as to how that's going to work out! Watch this space!**


	2. Chapter 2 Maintenence

**Authors Note-**

**Ok chapter two is up! Yay! I'm going away for a little while Saturday so this fic may be put on hold until I get back. Reviews make me happy and make me write more! So click that lovely review button!**

**I had to google engines for this, I thought aeroplane engines would be close, so any plane experts out there, or anyone who knows the mechanics of an Ivalice airship, I apologise for any mistakes! Heheh. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Final Fantasy, any of its characters or anything to do with it at all. Neither do I own or have anything to do with the song Hero. I am making no money whatsoever from writing this story.**

Fran couldn't help but smirk when she examined the airships engine. It really was in a sorry state and she wondered when it had last been cleaned, never mind maintained. Certain parts had become beyond repair and she was surprised the ship was even able to take to the skies at all.

"Your diagnosis?" Balthier asked

"Pitiful" Fran replied, making no attempt to sugar coat her words.

"I see. And you can fix it?"

"I will require spare parts. This, for example" Fran gestured to the compressor "I am unable to repair without the necessary components"

"I know of a merchant in the city who provides spare parts. Would you do me the honour of accompanying me?" Balthier said, leaning lazily against the wall and examining his fingernails.

"Yes" Fran replied, wiping her hands on a cloth.

"Very good. We will be up in the air in no time. I have a few leads I wish to pursue"

"Leads?" Fran enquired as they left the Aerodrome for the stuffy streets of Archades

"A treasury to be exact, located right here in wonderful Archades"

Fran couldn't help but notice the resentment in his tone as he uttered the name of the city.

"And you seek to plunder it?"

"What else would I do in a treasury?" Balthier replied, but his tone was gentle.

The merchant, it transpired, was a seedy looking seeq on the outskirts of the Tsenoble district. Fran doubted any of his wares were procured in an honest way.

"Ah Balthier" The seeq said as they approached "More parts for the Strahl? It's been a while"

"From the state of his engine this is evident" Fran added before she could stop herself.

"And who is your friend?" the seeq asked and his searching gaze made Fran uncomfortable. She flexed her long fingers threateningly, but it was so subtle the seeq didn't notice. Balthier, it transpired, did and Fran was, for the second time, surprised at his observation of her.

"Now, now I didn't come for idle chatter. She is a friend, that is all. What have you got for me today?"

The seeq looked around furtively and when he appeared confident nobody was watching, he unrolled a large blanket in front of him on the ground, revealing an array of airship parts.

"What do you need?"

"Fran?" Balthier asked, speaking her name for the first time. She liked the way it sounded, rolling smoothly off his tongue as if he had known her all his life.

"A new fan blade for the compressor, an exhaust nozzle. And a new wrench. Your own has rusted. Unless you have cleaning items on board, I could make use of some of those also"

"You heard the lady" Balthier said to the seeq, fishing around in his moneybag for the Gil.

Fran leant down to take the parts and glared at the seeq dangerously as he moved his head to the side slightly to gain a better view of her impressive cleavage.

"Anything else you need? I am more than happy to provide….." The seeq said, still not shifting his eyes from Fran's chest.

"No that will be all, thank you" Balthier told him sharply, thrusting Gil into the merchant's podgy hand and giving him a rather irritated look.

"I apologise for that" Balthier said as they left the street corner and made their way through Tsenoble "You should have slapped that seeq if you ask me"

Fran said nothing but appreciated this more than Balthier knew.

Back at the airship, Fran set to work while Balthier prattled on for a while about how he came to acquire it.

"She's called the Strahl" he explained "Due to be scrapped, the mechanic said she was nondescript. Of course, I know a fine ship when I see one"

"And so you bought it from the mechanic?" Fran enquired, frowning at the dried oil residue that coated one of the engines many parts and wiping it with a rag.

"Goodness no. I took it" Balthier replied as if this was the most obvious reason.

"Of course you did" Fran said, once more finding herself smile again, something she had not done for quite a while since she left the Wood. "Would you pass me the wrench?"

Balthier held it out to her and as she reached out to take it, their hands brushed. Fran drew the slightest of sharp breaths, so small in fact, she knew Balthier wouldn't notice. But it appeared he had and smiled at her as their eyes met.

She looked down and found that she still had not moved her hand and made no attempt to either.

"You may have to let go if you want the wrench" Balthier stated, still smiling at her.

_It's a long road _

_When you face the world alone _

_No one reaches out a hand _

_For you to hold _

_You can find love _

_If you search within yourself _

_And the emptiness you felt _

_Will disappear_

Fran looked down at their hands and gently, she took the wrench, laid it down next to her, all the while not letting go of Balthier's own. It was remarkable, she thought. In twenty years of her living within this society, she had never so much as touched a Hume this way. She had bumped into them, brushed past them, her shoulders had made slight contact with others as she wended her way through crowds in cities and towns, but never had she experienced it quite like this before. She turned over Balthier's hand to inspect his palm, running her long, claw like nails gently over calluses and grazes.

"Enjoying yourself?" Balthier asked, smiling warmly and making no movement to pull his hand away.

"I'll start work on the exhaust nozzle" Fran replied, letting her fingers slip away from Balthier's and she released them with some reluctance.

"Do you need a hand?" Balthier asked a smirk playing about his lips and Fran grinned herself at his bad joke.


	3. Chapter 3 A Night in the Pub

**Authors Note – First of all I would like to thank all the lovely reviewers who, without them I wouldn't bother continuing posting my fics on this site heheh.**

**Ok so this is Chapter three, Fran and Balthier "celebrate" their new partnership.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own or have anything to do with Final Fantasy, neither do I own or have anything to do with the song Hero. I am making no money and no profit in any shape or form from creating this story.**

"So I can assume you are accepting my offer for a partnership?" Balthier said later that evening.

Neither of the two had spoken of what had occurred in the engine room and somehow, Fran wanted to keep it that way for now. She wasn't ashamed of what had happened, but preferring to keep her feelings safely locked inside, she felt no inclination to bring it up. She wondered wether Balthier wanted to speak of it, and if he was only refraining from doing so because she hadn't spoken of it either. Then she wondered what he made of it. Fran sighed. She had never found another person so confusing, yet strangely endearing.

"Something wrong Fran?" Balthier asked

"No" Fran replied, reclining in the co-pilots seat and gazing out of the ships windshield.

"So am I correct in my assumption?"

"Yes"

"Wonderful. Perhaps a drink is in order? I know of a tavern in Tsenoble if you would be so kind as to join me in celebrating this agreement?"

Fran normally stayed away from the rowdy pubs located around Ivalice. She would often look upon the patrons who stumbled drunkenly from its doors with some disdain. She was widely travelled enough to have experienced this of course, and in one incident discovered that liquor and ale didn't quite agree with her. In other terms, she was not too adept at holding her drink. She did, however, follow Balthier back to the same district of Tsenoble where they had purchased the parts from the airship from the seeq. Fran vaguely thought how lucky the merchant was that he had packed up his wares and disappeared for the evening. One more lewd comment from that uncouth creature and she may have had to draw her bow.

In comparison to the rest of Archades, this area seemed to be frequented by groups of rather raucous and often extremely shady characters. Fran felt herself becoming slightly uncomfortable and looked toward Balthier to see if he felt the same, yet he was as confident as ever, taking easy, even strides down the dirty pathways and calling out greetings to many passers by.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" He smirked and it seemed that he was able to read her like a book, far from unsettling Fran as she had imagined this type of behaviour would have such an impact upon her, she found it rather interesting and only made her more curious about her new partner. She did not, however, appreciate the notion of needing any sort of "protection"

"I do not require a guard" She replied firmly but Balthier merely smiled and Fran suddenly realised

"_He teases me"_ She thought and this made her smile for the umpteenth time since encountering this curious Hume. She enjoyed his playful banter and this surprised her. She was normally so serious, so observant and alert but somehow, around Balthier, her invisible barriers seemed to melt away.

_And then a hero comes along _

_With the strength to carry on _

_And you cast your fears aside _

_And you know you can survive _

_So when you feel like hope is gone _

_Look inside you and be strong _

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you_

"Ah, here we are" Balthier had come to a halt outside a dingy looking building, a sign hung from a rusty iron bracket outside the door, announcing

"_The Cockatrice's Beak"_

Fran had, despite her dislike for such places, always found the names of taverns quite amusing and she glanced at the peeling painted sign with interest. They did not have such things back in the Wood.

Balthier pushed open the door and a wave of musty smoke and stale ale wafted past Fran's nostrils

"Ladies first" Balthier said and gestured for her to enter.

The pub was reasonably empty, a few Humes gathered around rickety old tables, engaging in conversation with a handful of bangaa's and seeq's. They passed a wary looking man, holding open a large overcoat to a woman. Fran caught a glimpse of glittering jewellery hanging from the lining before the man gave her a suspicious look and quickly pulled it over his chest. A few people were sat at the bar, exchanging handfuls of Gil for some dishonest pursuit, Fran imagined and several patrons were gathered around a larger table, playing cards, hiding their hands from the other competitors and casting furtive glances at each other.

Balthier lead her to a table by the window and pulled out the chair for her to sit down. He didn't take his place opposite her at first, instead he circled round behind her chair and, placing a hand on her shoulder, leant down towards her ear and asked quite simply

"What would you like to drink?"

Fran didn't answer at first. She was considerably much more preoccupied by the hand on her bare shoulder. Warm and comforting. She wanted to grasp hold of it but at the same time push it away. This seemed like quite a normal gesture to Balthier, Fran noticed. She doubted he was thinking so much of it as she was. Shaking herself mentally, she finally replied, trying to keep her voice as even as possible

"You may choose for me"

Balthier nodded and took his hand away. Fran could still feel the warmth tingling on her cocoa skin as Balthier headed towards the bar. She watched him as he ordered drinks and whispered something to the man in the overcoat, who promptly opened it and displayed his wares for Balthier to examine. Making a dismissive gesture with his hand, Balthier shook his head at the man who frowned and once more closed the coat around his chest. Fran noticed how familiar Balthier was with the people in this place, most of them greeting him warmly, especially the barman who began to chat as he poured the drinks and set them on the bar. Others seemed wary of him; some were even scowling although Fran couldn't quite tell if this was aimed solely at Balthier or simply because that was their neutral expressions.

"Finest Bhejurban Madhu for the lady" Balthier said, arriving back at the table and sitting in the chair opposite. He placed a pint of ale in front of him on the table and Fran eyed her own drink warily. The last time she had drunk Bhejurban Madhu she had felt rather intoxicated and awoke the next day with a particularly sore head. Perhaps it had not been the best idea to ask Balthier to order for her.

"This treasury you speak of" Fran said "You know how to access it?"

"I have done my research if that is what you mean, yes. Every great pursuit needs a certain element of planning" Balthier replied, lifting the drink to his lips and Fran watched his movements with interest. Suddenly, he caught her looking and another smirk played across his face. More to distract herself than anything, Fran lifted her glass to her lips and took a very large mouthful, remembering just how sickly sweet the liquid was. It slid down her throat, burning slightly but not unpleasantly and she could already feel it making her ever so slightly light headed.

"I am not much of a drinker" She confessed, taking another measured sip.

"I'll bear that in mind" Balthier replied, raising his glass to her and Fran tried to discern just quite what he meant by this comment. "I'm sure you can handle yourself in other ways?"

"Yes. I am quite capable, I am no liability"

"Just as I expected" Balthier replied enigmatically "You do not seem the type to shy away from battle"

"As I said, I am capable" Fran told him, not wanting to discuss her past and just how she became so skilled with a great number of weapons. She took another mouthful of the Madhu and felt her skin tingle slightly as the alcohol gently pumped into her system.

"Do you live here in Archades? It is no place for sky pirates. Surely Balfonheim would be more fitting" Fran said, finding herself being the one to strike up conversation under the influence of the heady liquor.

"Ah, I sought a partner and I found one. Now the second item on my agenda is that treasury. After that I am rather keen to get as far away from this place as possible"

"Why is that?" Fran urged and she caught Balthier grinning. She could tell he knew that she would not be so talkative had she not been drinking.

"It is a very long story"

"I see" Fran replied and did not pursue the matter. She knew how it felt not to want ones past dragged from its hiding place.

"And what brings a beautiful Viera such of yourself away from your home?" Balthier asked gently, one eyebrow raised and Fran actually stifled a giggle from the notion of someone calling her beautiful. She raised a hand to cover her mouth, cursing the Madhu and the Hume who had invented it, but this did not deter her from draining the rest of the glass.

"That is also a long story" She said, eyeing Balthier as he smirked once more, this time at her obvious state of enjoyment, and she could not deny that. It had been a long time since she had had a proper conversation and the drink did nothing to stop her talking.

"I prefer airships to the Wood" She continued "They interest me"

"You are certainly skilled at maintenance. Perhaps tomorrow we can see how you shape up as co-pilot?"

"I am sure you will find I am quite adept at handling the controls of an airship" Fran said and desperately tried to maintain her normal calm tone which came naturally to her when she was sober. Now however, it was rapidly boardering on the line of flirtatious.

"I am sure you are quite adept at many other things also" Balthier said slowly, his eyebrow raised and Fran couldn't quite tell if his tone was suggestive, or he was merely stating his opinion.

Half an hour later, Balthier returned from the bar with another drink for Fran and another pint of ale for himself. Fran knew that Balthier was still remarkably steady after consuming the drink, whereas she however, was not finding it so easy.

"Are you going to outline this plan of yours?" She asked, her words slurring, not enough for most people to notice but it seemed Balthier had once again made a correct observation about her.

"Perhaps tomorrow" He replied as Fran yawned widely and held her head up on her hand, her elbow resting on the table. She felt her eyelids drooping and before she could utter that it was perhaps time they left the pub, her head slumped onto her arms and with another yawn, she felt herself drift into a rather drunken sleep.

Balthier sighed. He approached her chair and very carefully placed one hand on her lower back, the other around her shoulders, lifting her into his arms. Gaining many strange looks from the people in the tavern and passers by as he carried his new partner back to the Aerodrome, he looked at her fondly and shook his head, smiling warmly to himself.

Balthier opened the airlock on the Strahl as quietly as was possible and made his way into one of the two sleeping quarters on board. Fran let out a contented sigh as he lowered her tenderly onto the mattress, covering her in a blanket.

"It appears you were correct" He whispered as she turned over in her sleep, drawing the blankets over herself. "You are quite unable to handle your drink, Fran"

Balthier made for the door to the bedroom and took one last look at his new partner in sky pirating. Turning off the light and making for his own room, he knew that he could not have found a better partner if he had searched the whole of Ivalice.

**Authors Note – HA! Drunk Fran! This was actually quite hard to portray, I mean, Fran drunk, she would still maintain some sort of dignity I suppose, stay in character to a certain degree. Next Chapter will probably involve their first "job" together so stay tuned all my lovely readers! And make me happy and click that review button! I need some well rounded opinions on how well I managed to write about a drunken Fran!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Treasury

**Authors Note –**

**I'm not really that pleased with this chapter, I don't know why. Anyway, tell me what you think by clicking the review button!**

**This chapter involves Fran and Balthier setting out to steal from the treasury. Next chapter may involve a bit more – well, it might involve Fran and Balthier getting a little closer if you get my meaning heheheh stay tuned my lovely readers!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own or have anything to do with Final Fantasy. Neither do I own or have anything to do with the song Hero (lyrics not included in this particular chapter) I am making no money or profit whatsoever in any shape or form from this story.**

Fran awoke with a pounding headache and a tongue like the Dalmasca Estersand. She had a vague recollection of the previous evening, and awareness flooded through her as she remembered her embarrassingly coquettish tone which she had adopted when speaking to Balthier – the brief touch of his hand on her shoulder. This was enough to make her uneasy but it wasn't what she could remember that bothered her.

It was what she couldn't.

Fran heaved herself from the bed, untangled her long limbs from the sheets and prepared herself for movement. A wave of sickness washed over her and she slumped back down onto the mattress, just as her new partner knocked softly on the door.

"Is it safe for me to come in?" Balthier's voice came from outside, as smooth as velvet. As always.

"Yes" Fran replied groggily.

"Water for the lady" Balthier said, handing her a glass.

"Thank you"

Balthier stood and scrutinized Fran for several moments, which began to irritate her and when she could ignore his piercing stare no longer…..

"Do you find me interesting to stare at?" Her tone was not meant to be accusatory, but the flash of surprise on Balthier's face told her it had been.

"Mildly" he replied simply, meeting her gaze "You're a very beautiful thing to look at as I am sure you are aware"

Fran said nothing but blushed inside.

Papers and maps were sprawled across the dashboard in the cockpit and Fran picked one up without asking permission. She saw that it was a blueprint map of an old manor home in Archades. The section marked "Treasury" had been circled, with various dots and lines scrawled across the simple pictures.

"Your plans I assume" Fran said, wincing slightly and it was slight indeed, a mere flicker of her eyelids but Balthier eyed her carefully.

"Indeed. Perhaps you should sleep off the Madhu before we begin?"

"_Does he ever stop smirking?"_ Fran asked herself. "I am quite able to read diagrams"

"I trust your judgement" he replied and sat in the pilots chair, bent over the paperwork

"Do all your pursuits take such careful planning?" Fran enquired, taking her place next to Balthier

"It is better to be well prepared than thrown into the Nalbina Dungeons"

"I see. Where do we begin this robbery?"

"Now now Fran, robbery is such a crude term. I prefer to _liberate_ articles of worth from senseless old fools in Archades" Balthier replied, a slight bitterness in his tone

Fran couldn't help but feel this particular plot was not all about treasure.

"And you know this "senseless old fool" you speak of?"

"We may have encountered one another in the past yes"

"We will be required to fight?"

"I sincerely hope not, but it will not harm to arm ourselves"

"And if we are caught?"

"Then we'll need a whole new plan to get out of it, won't we?"

There was a while when neither of them spoke, simply looked over the papers, Balthier making notes here and there. Fran wondered where he had learnt to be so organised. Or perhaps it was simply Balthier's way of doing things – what his job required.

Fran had always had somewhat of a talent in reading people, especially Humes. They were less stoic than Vieras, easier to interpret and Balthier was no exception. Fran had noticed it when they had met, the tone in Balthier's voice when he spoke of the City. She knew he was harbouring his own secrets and Fran had an inkling that Balthier knew she was doing the same. It was true, the sky pirates Fran had the displeasure of meeting on an exploration of Balfonheim some time ago, were quite unlike Balthier. Rowdy and careless. There was a certain element of mystery to this man, she pondered. He was different somehow, she found him easy to speak to and even she could admit to herself she was not much of a conversationalist, yet Balthier seemed to acknowledge this and above all, accept it.

"You were quite drunk last night Fran" Balthier said, quite suddenly, not glancing up from the papers.

"I believe so" She admitted, her voice unwavering. She took a sip of water.

"I had to carry you back to the Strahl"

Fran watched him carefully, watched the smirk spread about his lips.

"I apologise for becoming a liability"

"Oh it was no bother. It was rather endearing if I am very honest with you"

Fran pursed her lips to stop herself smiling at his words. Endearing?

"I do not take pride in my behaviour"

"I would not expect you to. I assure you I behaved in a most gentlemanly fashion"

"And I would expect no less of you" Fran replied in ways of a compliment and she was pleased that Balthier took it as such

"Your trust flatters me Fran" he replied, still smiling.

Fran nodded elegantly and drained her glass of water. She was grateful to her race for being so quick to recover in times of illness and injury, as she began to feel her headache lessening, the sickness subsiding although she knew she could have benefited from a longer rest

"We approach the house at nightfall. For now, we will make our plans" Balthier said and Fran nodded in agreement.

Sunset came and went, covering the Imperial City of Archades in a velvety blanket. Stars twinkled from the night sky as Fran followed Balthier stealthily from the Aerodrome and into the streets which were practically empty. It seemed all nightlife occurred within the seedy district on the edges of Tsenoble, or in the classy restaurants and cafes several streets away from the house.

"That is the place" Balthier said, pointing out a resplendent manor home in the distance.

The gardens were huge, a carpet of manicured lawns bordered by topiary bushes in the shape of chocobos.

"No guards?" Fran whispered as they slipped past the gates

"Some Archadians are so confident in their status that they believe nobody would dare seek to rob them"

"Or liberate" Fran corrected and Balthier smiled at her joke

"Indeed"

He lead her to the side of the house, where a thin wooden door was set into the decorative brickwork

"The kitchens" Fran muttered remembering the blueprints

Balthier set about picking the lock but stood back with one eyebrow raised at Fran as she pushed it open and gestured for him to enter

"I need not have brought this it seems" Balthier said with a chuckle depositing the lock pick back in his pocket.

"I can sense things you cannot" She murmured as quietly as possible as they crept across the spotless flagstone floor, making sure they did not upturn any of the pots and pans balanced precariously upon one another on the tables and in the sinks. Light from the streetlamps outside filtered in through the high windows, slices of light illuminating their path.

The kitchen lead into a cavernous hallway, lit with lanterns, tapestries and paintings in gilded frames adorning the walls. The luxurious thick carpet muffled their footsteps as they made their way to the very end, where a huge portrait hung on the wall, stretching from the ceiling to the floor. It depicted an important and pompous looking man, sat upon an ornate chair. Balthier made a very quiet "tsk" sound as he stared up at it and even Fran only just heard it escape his lips.

She stepped forwards and pushed the frame in the appropriate place. A lock clicked from somewhere within.

"Only someone who has been within this house before could know of secrets such as this" Fran whispered to Balthier, wondering if she would get an honest explanation

"You could say I have done my research" Balthier replied, squinting in the semi darkness as they walked carefully down a narrow corridor. A thick, wooden door was set right at the end. Balthier stopped just short of it

"The Treasury" He said with a smirk and the door opened at his touch "Didn't even think to lock it, what a fool"

Fran agreed as they stepped inside. Artefacts and antiques lay everywhere, piles of gold and ancient jewellery glittered from every corner, swords with solid silver blades, jewel encrusted armour, precious stones and crystal tableware covered elegantly carved tables, lengths of expensive fabric was draped across every surface.

Balthier picked up one of the swords and tested its weight, before tucking it into his belt.

"I daresay we won't be disturbed here" he said, gesturing around

"Do you not find the lack of security troubles you?" Fran enquired, examining a solid gold necklace, adorned with sapphires and rubies.

"In any other place, it very well may do, but here, it does not surprise me"

"Then you are mistaken, pirate"

Fran had sensed it even before the stranger spoke the words, but there was no time for a warning. No less than ten guards appeared, filing in from the door through which the two sky pirates had used to enter the treasury.

Balthier instinctively reached for his gun but Fran grasped his arm as the guards lifted their swords.

"Better come quietly then?" Balthier said, staring around at the many blades pointed at them, his cocky tone not changing for an instant.

Fran wondered what in Ivalice she had got herself into.


	5. Chapter 5 Embrace

**Authors Note –**

**Ok so a bit of fluff here. I love fluff, but anyone who has read my profile will know that I am not entirely confident in writing it. Quite a short chapter, this one. Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own or have anything to do with Final Fantasy. Neither do I own or have anything to do with the song Hero. I am making no money or profit in any shape or form from this story.**

Fran had never been in prison before. She had been to many places and seen many things, but never in her whole life had she been in a dungeon. The musty, moulding smell caught in her nostrils, the walls and floors were filthy, prisoners called out to each other and jeered, laughed and shouted. Not that any of this frightened Fran. It was more of an inconvenience. And a particularly large one.

"I apologise" Balthier said. He was sat upon a piece of rock, part of the wall that had fallen away decades before. Fran had remained standing since they had been thrown into the Nalbina Dungeons.

"Apology accepted" Fran replied, her voice more tense than usual. She made no attempt to mask it. She was not angry with Balthier, although she wondered whether she should be. She had sensed a weak link in the dungeons quite a while ago, a possible escape route. Yet she did not voice this to her partner. She was going to let him stew for a while, recollect his thoughts and perhaps realise his mistake. Fran certainly was not going to let him believe he could rely on her to break him out of dungeons every time one of his plans backfired as it had done that evening. That was if their partnership was to continue of course. She hoped it would and surprised herself as she ran this over in her mind. She saw no reason for them not to stay together. One does not find themselves thrown into a dungeon, scraped from a pub table and given residence in a person's airship without building some kind of friendship.

"I assume you will take your leave once we get out of this blasted place" Balthier said not quite meeting her gaze and Fran felt something tug in her heart at his disappointed tone.

"It appears you have much to learn"

"It may appear so" Balthier admitted although he had one eyebrow raised and was smirking that now incredibly familiar smirk. "It has been an enjoyable experience working with you Fran"

"And I hope it will continue in that fashion" Fran said, perching down next to him. They were remarkably close – there was little room on the makeshift seat. Far from disconcerting her, Fran found it comforting.

"And so I may assume our partnership is to continue?"

"I have no intention of abandoning you just yet" Fran replied.

_And then a hero comes along _

_With the strength to carry on _

_And you cast your fears aside _

_And you know you can survive _

_So when you feel like hope is gone _

_Look inside you and be strong _

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you_

Balthier looked at her for a moment. "I do believe we are rather good together, Fran" he said, gently taking hold of her hand.

Fran wondered just quite what he meant by this statement.

"I agree" Fran said quietly, focusing on their entwined fingers

"I sincerely hope that next time we do not end up in the Nalbina Dungeons, however"

It was a moment before Fran realised just how close their faces were. She could see every hair on his eyebrows and found herself wondering how on earth he kept them so neat. Very slowly, she brought up one clawed fingernail and trailed it gently across his cheek, savouring the warmth and softness of his skin.

Balthier's eyes did not leave hers as he pushed a strand of silvery hair away from her face and Fran took in every moment of the encounter. Her feelings, quite unlike anything she had ever felt for anyone before urged her to move closer but Balthier closed the gap between them by placing a very light kiss upon her lips.

Fran moved her hand away from Balthier's face and ran it down his arm as he pulled her into a soft embrace, nothing more. Every touch was gentle, and she found comfort in his strong arms. Reluctantly, she pulled herself away, leant down and whispered in his ear

"I may know of a way out"

And she stood up, making her way out of the alcove where they sat, Balthier following closely behind.

**Authors Note -**

**Ooer. Personally, I think this encounter came a little too soon in the story, their relationship might not have developed this much yet, a bit unrealistic? And perhaps Nalbina Dungeons was not the most romantic of settings but I just couldn't resist it! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
